As known, a bicycle chain consists of a set of links, each of which comprises a pair of outer plates, a pair of inner plates and a rivet inserted in aligned holes in the inner plates and in the outer plates. The ends of the rivet are flushed after inserting the rivet in the aligned holes of the outer plates and the inner plates, so to form retainer portions, which diameter is larger than the diameter of the holes in the outer plates. The flushed portions of the rivet prevent the rivet from slipping out in the direction of its axis. Normally, bicycle chains are supplied “open” and the two ends of the chain are connected after the chain has been arranged around the chain wheels and the sprockets on the bicycle. Normally, when the chain is fitted, its length must be adjusted by removing a certain number of links. This is done by removing a rivet. Further, the length of the chain must be also adjusted when the bicycle gears and/or sprockets are replaced.
In the known solutions, a pair of outer plates must be left on a first end of the chain and a pair of inner plates must be left on the other end of the chain. The outer plates and the inner plates on the ends are arranged with their respective holes aligned and a new rivet is inserted in said aligned holes to close the chain.
The main problem of known solutions consists in that the holes of the outer plates are damaged when a rivet is removed to adjust the chain length, especially when the ends of the rivets of the chain present a high interference in the radial direction with the holes of the outer plates. In the known solutions, the closing point of a chain is critical in terms of resistance due to the damaged outer plate holes.